


Outbreak

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: #Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia keeps a journal during a zombie apocalypse, sometimes Ludwig takes it and eventually Gilbert does as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another zombie au, I'm super into zombies and shit. I don't actually like Hetalia anymore, I wrote this March 28, 2014. But I reread it and liked it enough to post it. I didn't edit it any so this is how I wrote over a year ago, haha.

Day One

It started two months ago. At least, I think it was two months. I know it’s been around there, maybe longer, I’ve lost count. I’ve lost almost everything, parents, siblings, pets, friends, sanity. I’ve grown use to the noises all around, the growling and moaning, it’s all natural by now. I’ve accepted the fact that it’s not going to get better. All this and people still think believe that it could get better?  
This all started like any normal virus did. Almost. I was told that it started with the livestock, but that’s not true. It wouldn’t make any sense. I believe it started with animal in the wild. They got really sick and for some reason they started flooding into the large farming zones and water factories. It was broadcasted all over the the world, news, internet, the paper, everywhere. After only about a week or so the live stock, not long after the water supply. People eating any type of meat or animal product were getting sick by then (never so glad to be a vegan before.) The towns and cities became hectic, people were robbing the stores, even other people’s homes.  
This sickness, this disease, it changed people somehow. It makes them seem dead from appearance but they are not dead. They still move, make sound, run, feed, even die. They’re like zombies, from the movies and television shows, but at the same time they’re not like zombies. They never died, only appear dead, and they can die from any type of vitel hit to the body. From what I can tell, it makes the mind lose control and forget all sense of humanity. No longer needing sleep, to drink, anything. All the mind understands is attacking and feeding human flesh. This is how it reacts to humans of course, not animals. With animals, all it seems they do is flock together in odd packs, dying off slowly when the virus has killed every vital part in their body.  
Well, I found this diary while looking through a house to live in. I got some canned fruits, even some books to read and clothes, but besides that I found nothing to take. I have two pistols with me and a katana I found while looking through a town a couple of weeks ago. I don’t like being alone but I’m starting to think that no one is left. At least, no one in my area. I found this pencil too and I can sharpen it with my blade. I’ll just have to be careful with how much lead I use to make sure I don’t run out to quickly.  
Oh, I hear footsteps and voices! Maybe I can get help finally. Well, I’ll write back soon! 

Amelia Jones

Day Ten  
I have finally found the time to write some more in here. Turns out those people from before were people I knew a long time ago! They took me to their camp and it turns out a lot of people I know are here! The man in charge of the whole group is one of my old German friends, Ludwig Beilschmidt. The two that found me were Mathias Køhler Taiwan, a Danish man I only briefly meant as a child, and Ivan Braginsky, a Russian man that I’ve known a long time and I’m very close too. The others in the group are, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, Italian twins, Wang Yao, a Chinese man that’s quiet and stays close with Ivan, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig’s older brother who is albino and claims that he’s Prussian, a surprisingly uplifting Finish man named Tino Väinämöinen, a British man that I’ve known since birth, Arthur Kirkland, and lastly, my older brother Alfred Jones. I can’t even begin to tell you how happy I was to see my brother there, safe and sound with his boyfriend, Arthur.  
That’s all I have to write for today, maybe things can get a bit better now that I’m with my family and friends.

Amelia Jones

Day thirty-two

A lot has happen in the last month or so. I was so wrong about things getting better. Just in the past twenty-two days, we’ve lost four people from our group. Everyone is crushed. In such a short time, we’ve lost half of our group. The first to go was mister Yao. There had been a sudden invasion in our campsite by the infected. Everyone had been shooting while gathering supplies, Yao got in the firing zone of Ivan, a bullet landing right in the side of his head, dropping him dead on the spot. Ivan was devastated, just so happened that Yao and Ivan had been lovers. The second to go was Tino. While we were running away, the same day as Yao’s death, he fell and got bit on the leg. He managed to run with us until safety. He appeared to be normal, but I was the only one who knew that we couldn’t take any chances. I stuck my katana through his chest, ending both his pain and chances of getting infected completely. Oh, look at that, my eyes water at the very thought of that. The hand I used is still trembling. Ivan stabbed Feliciano then shot himself in the head after what sounded like wedding vows to Yao.  
I’m sorry, I can’t write anymore today. We’ve all been assigned sleeping partners and watch hours, meaning that it’s my turn to go to sleep. My partner is Gilbert, mainly because him and I get along really well and when the infected invaded us, he was the one that waked me up and carried me when I fell over, hurting my ankle. Luckily my ankle is better now, but that was enough for Ludwig and Alfred to put us together.

Amelia Jones

 

Day forty

Gilbert and I have gotten a lot closer over the past few days. On our watch turns sometimes we’ll talk together. Apparently when he says that he’s part Prussian, he means that his grandparents were Prussian, which meant that it was passed down to him. I thought that was pretty cool. Anyway, to the important things!  
We’re still at the same place that we settled at about two weeks ago. Ludwig, Mathias, Alfred, and Arthur left to go to town three days ago. They returned today with several canned fruits, more clothes for me (though, I didn’t tell them to get me any, I assume that Alfred got the clothes,) and even managed to find some barbed wire, an ax, and bells. Oddly enough they told Lovino, Gilbert, and me that there were no infected. I have the feeling that they’re lying to us.  
I’m started to miss technology, I had several friends over the internet and I think I’m getting sick with worry from all of them. I also miss my bed and heater, it’s freezing here in South Carolina at night in tents. I’m started to get headaches a lot, enough that sometimes Gilbert has to do the watch because I won’t be able to stand up. Alfred told me that next time one of us venture to town that they’ll get some medicine for it. I think Gilbert, Lovino, and my turn to go to town next.  
Well, my watch is up so I’m going back to sleep. I’m finding it harder and harder to stay awake. Write back soon.

Amelia Jones  
Day forty-five

Today I’m going out to town, I can tell that Alfred isn’t happy about this but it’s the rules that we made up so I know that he’s not going to try to stop me. Lovino had a panic attack when Gilbert and I reminded him that it was our turn to go to town so he got out of it, he’s staying back with Ludwig and Al (how boring.) I’ll be leaving soon, so I might have to continue this later or maybe tomorrow. Well, maybe if I write quick enough I can finish what happen last night.  
Right before Gilbert and I were about to get to sleep a few infected came. We killed them all but Lovino got his hand scratched. It’s just a scratch so we all decided that it’s okay, though today (before the panic attack) he was vomiting a lot. I’m surprised he’s still holding up after losing his own twin and now he’s getting sick? But I think something is up with him, he’s been acting different all day.  
Oh, it’s time to go! Write in a while!

Gilbert and I managed to find food, a small first-aid kit, and even some advil for me. Good find if you ask me! Well, I’m really tired still and my head is acting up some so I’m gonna go to sleep now.  
Day seventy-eight

It’s been a little while since I’ve last wrote, sorry. My head is getting worse and I’m starting to forget things a lot. The other day I couldn’t remember my name or what was going on, later that day I forgot that it even happen. I’ve always had amazing memory, before all this happened I would be able to say detail for detail what I wore on my fourth birthday. I don’t think my memory is anything to worry about, I mean, I’ve been super stressed out and really tired, it’s normal to get memory failure, right? Arthur seems to be the only one who is worried about it, so I guess it’s fine.  
Oh, last week, I think it’s been about a week at least, our campsite was invaded yet again. It was more than before, two deaths. Lovino and Mathias are dead. Lovino couldn’t get up after tripping and we didn’t have time to get him. I tried to help but fell myself, luckily I only got a scratch on my leg., He had the awful death of having the ICU eating him alive. Oh, the ICU is what we’re calling the infected now. I can’t remember exactly what it stands for though, something like Infected Creatures Undead, Unlive, Unknown? I can’t remember the U.  
Well, anyway, Mathias died trying to be the hero. Arthur had fallen while we were running down hill and damaged his ankle, probably sprained it, and we couldn’t move quick enough carrying him. So, Mathias led the ICU away from us by cutting his arm to get his blood out then running off with his battle ax. I didn’t see it, but I’m sure he died the same as Lovino.  
That’s all I can write right now. Gilbert said that he wants to turn in early so I’m going to sleep as well. 

Amelia Jones

Day one hundred thirty

Hello again. I apologise for never writing again, I forgot all about this dairy. I found it the other day in one of the boxes we use for food. I’m forgetting more and more lately, I actually forgot my name for a long time. I only remembered it because I read through this before writing this. Amelia Jones? Yeah, that sounds right. I also forgot the remaining four guys in this group but after I read through the pages, Ludwig, Arthur, Gilbert, and my brother Alfred. I don’t remember anything at all.  
Well, it seems like I’ve been writing important things in here about myself? Or maybe about what’s going on? Well, earlier I found a scratch on my leg that looks infected. It’s been there a long time from the looks of it, from what I read an infected scratched me while trying to say one of the dead guys, Lovino. Well, I guess nothing to bad could come from it, it's just a scratch after all.  
I’m going to go to sleep. 

Amelia Jones

Day one hundred fifty-two

The British man, Arthur I think, he has been acting really weird the past few days but yesterday was the worse. He’s been talking about the voices, and ‘being tested’, just really weird things like that. But yesterday he woke up screaming and telling Alfred that he was being attacked. He kept saying that he could feel it inside of him and that it was trying to kill him. Alfred panicked and shot Arthur in the heart. Ludwig then mentioned that he shot Arthur in the lung most likely and it would take hours for him to bleed out, so Ludwig forced Alfred to stab Arthur in the chest. I don’t think I would be able to do that to my boyfriend.  
We’re running low on food so the remaining four of us are going into a nearby town to get more. The albino male, Gilbert, told me to stay by him and not leave his sight. He’s sort of weird but he’s also protective and nice, so I guess he’s alright to be around. Well, I’m going to go to sleep, I’m not hungry tonight.

Amelia Jones

Day one hundred sixty

I have nothing to write for today. We went to town and got more food, that’s about it really. Oh, Ludwig told me that he wants to do an experiment and borrow this. I told him it was fine with me but when I asked him what the experiment was he refused to tell me. I guess I’ll just read over his writing when he’s done. Also, we’ve decided to start heading west (or something like that,) because we found a town map and apparently there’s a nearby government thing that might be able to help us. I don’t know what the building is actually called, but given what the world is like and it being the government, I’m going to say they’re probably not going to help us.  
I’m still not hungry, so I guess I’ll just go to sleep. Oh, when I looked in the mirror of a public bathroom building, I noticed something slightly odd. I’m really pale, my eyes are bloodshot, and I have really dark bags under my eyes. The others are like this too, but not nearly as bad. When I asked them about it, they said not to worry. I’m a small person and have been through a lot, they said. Whatever, I’m going to sleep. Write back whenever Ludwig is done.  
Amelia Jones

Day One

Day one of my experiment. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I’m testing the reaction time and actions of a bite from an ICU. I was bit not long ago but it’s already taking effect. The bite is extremely swollen but it stopped bleeding almost instantly oddly enough. I feel slightly dizzy right now and I have a raging headache, besides that nothing out of the ordinary. 

Ludwig Beilschmidt 

Day Two

Today I found it hard to wake up, I’m very tired today and am having trouble doing much work. Also, I don’t feel very hungry at all and I seem to be experiencing memory loss. After skipping breakfast today, Gilbert walked up to me and began talking, the strange part was that I didn’t know who he was for a time. According to the other’s, I am pale and look near death. Odd, besides my headache and drowsiness I feel fine.

Ludwig Beilschmidt 

Day Three  
Last night I did not eat anything before falling asleep. Also, I didn’t wake up to help the blonde male with his watch. Strangely enough, I’m still exhausted and not hungry. In fact, I writing this while in my tent. I can’t remember anything, not even the names of the others. According to the signature, the blonde female’s name is Amelia Jones. My vision is blurry and I can’t smell any longer, also my heartrate has been extremely fast today. My whole body aches, so much as breathing hurts every inch of me. 

Ludwig Beilschmidt 

Day one hundred sixty-four

The blonde guy, Ludwig, is dead. Gilbert and I woke up to Alfred shouting and running to our tent. He said that Ludwig had turned into an ICU but from shock, he was unable to kill him his self. I would have done it but I didn’t want to stand up, I was way to tired. I could barely wake up to Alfred’s shouting. Sadly, Gilbert had to kill Ludwig himself. I wouldn’t be able to kill Alfred if he turned into an ICU, older or younger brother, I wouldn’t be able to do it.  
Gilbert seems to be taking it pretty hard. He hasn’t spoken all day, hasn’t looked up from the ground, he hasn’t eaten all day. I would make him feel better, but I’m not sure how to. Alfred hasn’t ate together either, I’m not sure why. I’m guessing it’s just because of shock. He doesn’t look to good either, like he’s going to throw up. 

Amelia Jones

Day one hundred ninety-seven

I’m still really tired. Gilbert and Alfred allowed me to sleep for two days straight. I’m still not hungry. Alfred hasn’t eaten since Ludwig died, thirty-three days ago. Gilbert’s been trying, but he refuses. He’s drinking the fruit juice left over from Gilbert’s meals but he won’t eat. I don’t know why, nor will he tell us. He hasn’t been talking lately either. The only one of us that talk is Gilbert, I respond every now and again, but mostly it’s to himself. I don’t know if the guys have noticed this themselves, I’m sure they have actually, but we’re falling apart.  
In the past thirty days Alfred, Gilbert, and I have managed to make it nearly to the government building that I mentioned a long time ago. Half of the time, Gilbert or Alfred is carrying me because I’m too tired to walk long distances.  
Oh, Gilbert said that we’ll be walking a long time tomorrow so it’s time to sleep now. Okay, I’m not complaining about sleep.

Amelia Jones

Day one hundred ninety-nine

Gilbert and I will be at the government building by tomorrow or the next day. Yes, Gilbert and I. We found Alfred dead in his tent, Gilbert said that he most likely starved himself, I’m positive he was lying though. I couldn’t see it, but I could smell it. Alfred killed himself. We had to leave right when we found him because we didn’t want the ICU smelling his body and coming before we were ready. Oddly enough, I don’t care that he’s dead. My head and tiredness are way too bad to worry about Alfred being dead. I couldn’t feel anything when I saw him. I just looked at him then started getting ready to go. I didn’t feel anything.  
According to Gilbert, while we were walking earlier I blacked out. I don’t remember that but he said he carried me for some time before exhaustion took it’s toll on him and made him set up camp. He just told me to go sleep, so I’ll write tomorrow before we get to the government building thing.

Amelia Jones

Day two hundred

We’re right outside the building right now. Gilbert wants to go in but I told him it was important for me to write in this. I don’t even know what to write, honestly. I can barely stand right now, or even see. My handwriting it probably really bad right now. I can’t even hear Gilbert right now, all I can make out is that he’s talking but it just sounds like jibberish, it sounds like mumbling without real words to it. Oh, there’s new voices, I have to go I guess.

Amelia Jones

Day something

This is Gilbert. Amelia is dead now. I remember her saying it was important to write in this when we arrived here but she wouldn’t tell me why. I’ve read through everything so now I understand. I’m not sure why myself, but I left that it was necessary for me to at least to write out what happened to Amelia.  
When we had arrived, soldiers came and found us. They took us inside and scanned us. I don’t know how, but Amelia came back as infected. Before we had time to react to it, the soldiers shot her down. They’ve given me some medication that will apparently protect me from getting the infection myself, they said that it’s in the air so even breathing it could have gotten me sick. I’m surprised it didn’t.  
That’s all I think I should be writing. It feels weird to be writing in Amelia’s diary. 

Gilbert Beilschmidt 

 

April 23rd 2045

It’s been nearly ten years since everything happen and the world seems to be ignoring that anything ever happen. I found this in a box in my house the other day while I was looking for some rope. I decided that it would only be logical to write in it my last time, I mean, everyone else’s were recording in here. Well, that’s all I wanted to say. Good bye.

Gilbert Beilschmidt


End file.
